Together
by mackenzie925
Summary: JA Fluff: Just after Vanity.


TITLE: Together  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: Vanity, Thy Name is Human  
  
PAIRING: J/A  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcadia.  
  
Author's Note: Takes place right after Vanity. Just a little idea I had. Short and sweet. Just trying to get a flavor for Joan and Adam's new relationship. Finally broke my writer's block, and finally have the time to begin writing again. Reviews Welcome! Enjoy!  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
Adam felt Joan snuggle a little closer to him as they began to watch the movie. The day had revealed more about Joan than he ever expected. Having just survived their first argument as a couple, Adam knew Joan had been right. They had been living up to appearances to impress the other, having pride in that appearance, and not allowing their social oddities to shine. Joan became more loveable and irresistible when she stated that she loved Laverne and Shirley on TV Land. It was a part of her he hadn't seen before, a quirk that just added more to her as a person.  
  
Joan laughed at the funny scenes of the movie, noticing that Adam hadn't said a word since the movie had started. Glancing to him, she saw he had suddenly turned to the movie, his eyes glazing over. It was ok that he didn't like the mall, but she hoped that he would go with her when she wanted to visit it, and maybe it would be different if they went together. Living up to appearances had been lacing through their relationship since it began, and Joan suddenly felt like she was seeing the real Adam, or at least a side of him that had been hidden from her before. It was refreshing.  
  
Squeezing his hand, Joan asked with a small glint in her eye, "What's going through that mind of yours?"  
  
Adam shrugged, and then looked over to her. Her hair was still a bit damp from her shower, but it made her look amazingly attractive. Joan was beautiful from the very first day he met her, and after their argument, he suddenly felt like he wanted to tell her, wanted to show her how observant he really was. He whispered finally, "I'm glad you took a shower."  
  
Joan smiled widely. "So I guess you like the clean Joan better?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Only a little better. The dirty Joan yells at me."  
  
Joan laughed a little, feeling a sense of peace in their relationship. It made her extremely happy to know they could survive arguments and still be together, and stronger than before. Joan whispered in response, "I love how you're deep in thought when you do your art. It makes me want to be in your head, find out what's pushing you to make all of your sculptures."  
  
Adam looked to her with sincerity. "You're already in there, Jane."  
  
Joan couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips. Feeling a little shy, Joan changed the subject slightly, "I'm sorry I don't have that pink shirt anymore. I was kind of on a rampage through my closet."  
  
Adam only shrugged. "It's not the only thing I like on you, yo."  
  
Joan enclosed his hand in hers. "I'm also sorry you had to find out about my Laverne and Shirley obsession during an argument." She glanced down at their hands, feeling sadness and relief towards their argument. It was difficult but needed.  
  
Adam smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Joan then looked to him, seeing him highly amused. "It makes me love you even more, Jane." At that moment, both had realized what he had just said. He loved her even more. Adam smiled sheepishly, looking away a little, remembering the movie was still playing and deciding to place his eyes on it. Even though what he had implied was true, he didn't want to scare Joan off and move the relationship faster than both of them could handle.  
  
Joan moved her hand up to caress his cheek, pulling his face to look at her, enjoying the contours of his face as she gazed deeply into his eyes. In that moment they were swimming in each other's souls. The reassurance on Joan's face was apparent, and Adam knew what he had said might have been a breakthrough. Something that neither had wanted to say out of fear, yet both dying to say it. Joan whispered, "I love you even more for having a small obsession for comedies." They shared a mutual happiness, knowing that even though they hadn't come right and said what they had wanted, the implication was there.  
  
A smirk crossed Adam's face, his mind traveling a bit, leaving Joan wondering once again his train of thought. She put her other hand on his other cheek, cupping his face, giving him a quick kiss. "Hey Adam, you're traveling again. Mind if I hop in?" she asked, a little playfulness lacing her voice.  
  
Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, now looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't want to go anywhere without you, Jane," he answered, quite sincere. Joan reached over to him again, kissing him lightly. Allowing her lips to linger a bit, she moved to kiss him on his chin and then his jaw. Adam tightened his arms around her, returning his kisses to her cheek and her nose.  
  
Joan whispered quietly, "I love arguing with you." Adam moved back slightly to look at her with obvious questions in his eyes. Before Adam could say anything, Joan moved her hand to his lips, and continued, "We make-up with the best." Adam smiled then, Joan returned it, and they began to laugh lightly. Joan grabbed his face this time and kissed him passionately, feeling all was right with the universe. 


End file.
